Code Naruto
by On Soaring Wings
Summary: Naruto/CG xover. Out of options, Naruto uses a strange Fuuinjutsu to send himself to a different world, can he survive this strange new world? Especially when old enemies come into the picture. Harem fic, CG girls only.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is the property of Sunrise. Naruto is the property of Kishimoto. I am neither of these groups/people.**

With a bright flash of light, and a loud cackling of energy Naruto Uzumaki appeared in the air, and crashed into a small garbage pile.

"Oh... This sucks." Naruto said as he sat up. He hoped that by sending himself into another universe with a special fuuinjutsu, he had spared Konoha, and it's people from Akatsuki's wrath. He still couldn't believe Sasuke had joined with them. _"To think I made the mistake of calling that bastard my friend... He'd throw everything away in the name of vengeance, I was a fool to believe he was worth saving, and for making that promise to Sakura."_ He thought. He got up and began walking around the area.

_"What a strange place..."_ He thought. _"The buildings, the people... they look so different."_He was interrupted by his thoughts when a group of six men came up to him.

"Hey... What're you doing in the settlement, Eleven!" One of them yelled brandishing a tire iron.

"Eleven?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah wearing those weird ass clothes, and what's with those boots, is he some kind of hobo?" Another said.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked again... "These are what Ninja wear."

"Shut your mouth fucking Eleven!" The man with a tire iron yelled swinging it at him. Naruto easily dodged it. "Hey! What the hell man!"

"We're gonna put you in your place Eleven trash." One man said as the others charged at him.

Naruto was not a weakling, he quickly used his taijutsu training to take down all six men, however within seconds of doing so another six men wearing some type of body armor, and carrying some weird type of weapon surrounded him.

"You're under arrest for assaulting a Britannian!" One of the men said.

"That's bullshit! They attacked me first!" Naruto said.

"Shut it Eleven!" One of the men said swinging his weapon at his face which Naruto easily blocked.

"He's resisting arrest! Take him down!" Another man said as the remaining 5 opened fire with their weapons sending a dozen bullets into Naruto's torso, dropping him the the ground easily.

"No..." Naruto called as they surounded him. "Not... like... this..." He said as his world went black.

--------------------------------

(Sometime later)

Naruto groaned as he woke up to find himself shackled to a bed in what appeared to be some sort of prison cell. "Uggghhh... What the hell was that?" He asked.

"I see you're finally awake." A woman with purple hair said as she entered the room flanked by two men.

"What's going on here lady!? Where am I!?" Naruto yelled.

"Silence!" One of the men, a bespectacled dark-haired man said. "You will not address Princess Cornelia with such rudeness." He man looked ready to step forward and strike him, but Cornelia silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"That's enough Guilford." Cornelia said. "You should be grateful Eleven... If you had been normal you would likely be dead by now, from what I read you not only survived thirteen gunshot wounds to the torso, but your wounds have almost fully healed by now."

_"Damned Kyuubi." _Naruto thought. _"I don't know whether to thank him, or throttle him right now."_

"Normal Human beings don't heal that fast." Cornelia pointed out as if it was obvious. "No... We can clearly see that there is something special about you."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked trying to keep a cool head.

"We want to know what you are, you can tell us now, and maybe we won't cut you open ourselves to have a look." Cornelia said flatly.

Naruto decided there was no point in hiding what he was. "It's a long story... You may want to pull up a chair." With that he began to tell them about his sad saga...

-------------------------------------

(About an hour and a half later.)

"And so in order to keep my world safe from the Akatsuki, I used a special fuuinjutsu my father the Yodaime Hokage had partially created prior to his death, to send myself to another world. My plan was I could possibly buy myself some more time to train, and even possibly make allies to help in my battle against them." Naruto finished. The three looked at Naruto with bewildered looks.

"Princess... This boy is clearly insane." Guilford declared.

"Yes Princess..." The second man, who was blond, and scared began. "I agree with Guilford."

Cornelia leaned forward and gripped Naruto's chin. "I sincerely hope for your sake, that is what you honestly believe." She said darkly. "Number, or Britannian, I don't think highly of those who would lie to my face. Rest assured, this is not over. Guilford, Darlton, we're leaving." Cornelia said as she walked out of the room, with the men following her. As she left, she failed to notice the younger woman hiding behind a cleaning supply cart, the woman who had been eavesdropping at the door, and had heard everything the boy had said.

_"Sister... How can you be so cold to that poor boy?" _She thought.

---------------------------------

**(End of Chapter 1)**

**And so ends the first chapter of my newest story. For those who are fans of **_**Puppet Sannin**_**, I have not totally given up on that project, I've just hit a few walls on that one, and I had an idea for this. I can tell you off the bat, that the Harem in this fic will be smaller with only 5 girls, and the only two I will definately put in it are Euphemia Li Britannia, and Milly Ashford. As much as I dislike them, I will let the remaining 3 be decided by a poll on my profile.**

**Enjoy the ride...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is the property of Sunrise. Naruto is the property of Kishimoto. I am neither of these groups/people.**

Naruto sighed as he lay back on his bed. "Who am I kidding." Naruto said to himself. "I should have known she wouldn't believe me." Naruto's musings were interrupted by a girl with pink hair entering the room, and shutting the door behind her.

"Hello... I'm sorry about my sister." She said. "She can be forcefull when she wants something."

"Sister?" Naruto asked. "So you're a princess too?"

"Yes, I am Euphemia Li Britannia Third Princess of the Empire. I'm honored to meet you Mr. Uzumaki." She said.

"You were eavesdroping." Naruto said realizing how she must have known his name.

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted to make sure my sister wouldn't torture you or anything like that." She said. "I can't stand such things."

"Princess Euphemia.... I know you must have doubts about what I said to Cornelia, but please believe me when I say I have no knowledge about this world... Could you... would you please tell me about this world?" He asked.

---------------------------

(Later)

Over the course of the next four hours, Euphemia taught Naruto all that she knew about the world's history, and technology. Naruto gazed in awe at the advanced weaponry like firearms, and Knightmare Frames. When the conversation turned to the Britannian class system, and the treatment of native people in conquered lands however, Naruto's attitude quickly soured.

"How dare you treat others that way!" He yelled at her. "You're no better than the villagers who persecuted me!"

Euphemia's eyes began to tear up. "I didn't ask to be born to this family... I don't want to be a persecutor of others. I want to make a better, gentler world." She said. "I'm nothing like my father, I don't believe in throwing the weak to the wolves."

Naruto felt bad, he didn't want to hurt someones feelings when they had just spent time helping him learn the ways of this world. "If that is really how you feel, I'm sorry I misjudged you." He said.

"You think I'm lying to you?" Euphemia asked in shock.

"Lets just say the last time I put my blind faith in someones actions, It came back to bite me in the ass." He said grimly.

"I see..." Euphie said. "I think I should go now, my sister will likely be looking for me now, and who knows what she may do if she finds me here." Euphemia said. "I'll try to see you again if I can. Good luck Mr. Uzumaki."

"Thank you Princess Euphemia." Naruto said. "You're the first thing even close to a friend I've made here." Naruto said.

"Call me Euphie then." She said. "Most of my friends do." She said as she left the room after giving a quick bow.

--------------------------------

Less than half an hour later, a set of doctors came in. "Alright Eleven, you're coming with us to the lab, Lady Cornelia wants you examined." The lead doctor said. "Sedate him." He ordered as one man came up, and injected him with a drug making him fall still.

"Alright, get him on the gurney." The doctor ordered as the men unstrapped him from the bed. However the second those restraints came off, Naruto came too, and lashed out knocking the doctors around.

"Jeez, that was weak! I've met six-year-olds back in my world who can make better poisons." He called as he punched out the last doctor. "And you didn't even bring any guards? To think you call yourselves the superior race."

Naruto quickly heard more people coming. "Better make a getaway." Naruto said as he created two shadow clones, who helped him create a Rasengen in each hand before dispersing. "HERE WE GOOOOO!!!"

The group of five guards didn't even reach three paces to the door before the wall exploded outwards sending them flying.

-----------------------------------

(On a higher floor.)

"I finally found you." Cornelia said as she walked up to her sister. "Where have you bee-" She was cut off by the sound of a loud 'BOOM' followed by gunfire, then a whole series of booms making the whole palace shake.

"What is this!?" Cornelia asked in shock, and anger. "Are we under attack!?"

"They sound like they came from the basement." Darlton stated.

"THE PRISONER!!!" Cornelia exclaimed. "DAMN HIM!" She called as she pulled her gun. "Darlton! Take Euphemia to safety. I shall go to help my men."

"But sister!" Euphie said. She did not want to believe Naruto would have done such a thing.

"Not now Euphie!" Cornelia barked as she, and Guilford took off for the basement, while Darlton practically dragged Euphie away to the nearest exit.

The explosions continued to rock the palace as Cornelia, and Guilford made their way downward. When they got to the floor above the ground floor, the floor in front of them exploded upward! Guilford quickly dove to tackle the Princess to the floor to protect her from the debris. Cornelia opened her eyes, and what she saw in the next second would be burned into her brain.

Standing on the ceiling, upside down yet somehow uneffected by gravity was the Eleven prisoner. Holding a ball of swirling energy in each hand. "It can't be." She whispered. "Was he telling the truth?"

"See ya lady!" Naruto declared as he ran off, finding a window, and diving from the ceiling through it.

"All forces, bring that Eleven back here. Dead or alive!" Cornelia barked.

---------------------------

(Outside)

_"Jeez, she wasn't kidding when she said Knightmares were fast!"_Naruto thought as he ran from the pursuing Sutherlands with all his speed. Dodging machine gun fire with what to the normal humans of this world would have perceived as minimal effort. Naruto knew he had to get away fast... Spotting an open manhole in a back alley, Naruto quickly dove into the alley, and jumped down the manhole.

"Dammit!" The Pilot of the lead Sutherland yelled in frustration. A man with styled blue hair got on the com. "This is Gottwald. The target has escaped into the sewer."

"Damn!" Cornelia yelled as she heard the transmission on a radio she took. "Get back here Purists, I don't want you partaking in the search. The rest of you organize search teams, and prepare to search the sewers top to bottom." Cornelia ordered into the radio. Cornelia then rubbed her temples to collect her thoughts _"This will be very difficult. Especially if Zero gets his hands on him."_

----------------------------

**(End of Chapter 2)**

**And so this chapter comes to an end, I have a good idea where to take the next couple of chapters. Remember to vote in the harem poll so I can have a good idea what you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is the property of Sunrise. Naruto is the property of Kishimoto. I am neither of these groups/people.**

**Also note that I've taken Cornelia out of the running for the harem. I'm sorry, but I just don't see her and Naruto together in this fic. I also decided to restart the whole poll. With some last minute changes**

**------------------------**

(The meeting place for Ohgi's resistance cell.)

"Damn man!" A Tamaki exclaimed. "Someone trashed the Viceroy's palace hard last night!"

"Keep it down Tamaki." Sumiguya said. "If someone overhears you, our cover could be blown."

"Oghi... Do you think this was Zero's doing?" Kallan Kozuki asked.

"I don't know..." Oghi said in deep thought. "If it was Zero, there probably would have been some kind of grand spectacle made."

"As if blowing the crap out of the Viceroy's palace wasn't grand enough for ya!" Tamaki yelled.

"Tamaki quiet down." Yoshitaka said harshly hitting him upside the head. "Maybe if the palace wasn't still standing it would be."

Yoshida then noticed the other female member of the resistance group wasn't paying attention. "Inoue, you got something on your mind?"

The bluenette looked up. "I heard some rumors... Apparently after the explosions ended there were several Britannian knightmares moving away from the Palace.... You'd think that if there was an attack, they would be moving towards the palace." Inoue took a short breath before continuing. "I think there's a strong possibility that those knightmares were pursuing something.

"You mean like a hit-and-run attack?" Yoshida asked.

"Or an escape." Kallen said.

"I also heard that the military has quarantined the sewers off." Inoue added. "Every entrance in the settlement has a few armed soldiers guarding it."

Oghi sighed before speaking up. "But the question is, what on earth could get close to the Viceroy's palace, and do so much damage to it, and more importantly what will happen next."

---------------------------

(Ashford academy)

"I don't believe this..." A busty blond girl said as she watched the tv report on the attack.

"I know Madame President... It's scary." A redhead said as she stared in shock.

"Shirley please... We're not doing school related stuff right now. Call me Milly." Milly Ashford said.

"Alright Milly, I'm sorry." Shirley Fenette said sheepishly.

"You think... The... Elevens did this?" A girl with braided dark-hair, and glasses asked.

"Nina! It's not fair to just assume that?" Shirley said.

"Lets all just calm down... The important thing is that no one has been killed thus far." Milly said. "I'm sure that whatever is going on, the Military will take care of it. Now let's get on with our day, we have our trip to the hotel in a few days."

------------------------------

(Britannian Military Laboratory.)

"This is crazy." A woman with blue hair said with a sigh as she sat in a chair, dead tired. "They're working us like horses."

"Well it is to be expected my dear Cecile." A flamboyant white haired bespectacled man said. "Our very Government building was attacked. We all must be diligent if we are to catch the ones who did this horrible thing." He said in a dramatic matter. "Plus it gives me more opportunities to test Lancelot."

Cecile let out a sigh. She knew **that**was what was on Lloyd's mind. It was at this point a brown haired Japanese boy in a Britannian military uniform ran into the lab.

"Why didn't anyone come and get me last night!?" He asked. "I could have helped fight those terrorists."

"It could not be helped Suzaku." Lloyd said. "By the time we got the call, the assailants had been long gone."

"I see..." Suzaku said. _"I will take down these terrorists by my own hand. I will make them pay for trying to hurt Euphie."_

--------------------------------

(Ashford Academy Clubhouse.)

_"Dammit... Who could have done such a thing? Was it the JLF? No, they don't have anything in their arsenal nearly that good. Was it Kallen, and her friends? No that's just ridiculous. The question is could this be used to my advantage or against me?"_ A dark haired, purple eyed boy mused to himself as he watched the news.

"Lelouch..? Is something wrong?" A brown haired girl, with her eyes closed, and in a wheelchair said as she grabbed his hand.

"No. Nothing is wrong Nunnally." Lelouch said. "I was just lost in thought."

"I'm worried about Euphie... I hope she is okay." Nunnally said worriedly.

"Don't be afraid Sister." Lelouch said. "I'm sure Euphie was taken to safety. Cornelia would have seen to that." He said getting up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Just to my room. I need to do some thinking." He said kissing her on the forehead. As he left he passed a brown haired Japanese woman in a maid's outfit. "Sayoko, look after Nunnally while I'm away." He asked.

"You have no need to ask that." She said with a smile. He went up to his room where a green haired woman was laying on his bed, eating pizza, and cuddling a Cheese-kun plushie.

"So what will you do now?" She asked, taking a bite of pizza.

"For the moment, nothing." Lelouch said sitting on a chair. "I will continue on with my plans unaltered unless the people who committed this attack actually interfere with them." Lelouch said. "The best I can tell, this was a random isolated incident."

"So you are not worried?" C.C. asked with a sly smile.

"Not at all. These people might have gotten lucky with this attack, but I have the power of Geass on my side." Lelouch said confidently.

---------------------------------------

(The Sewers, a couple days later)

The two days that had gone by were not pleasant for Naruto, as he made his way through the sewers, trying to find a way out while avoiding Britannian patrols. Every time he came near an exit, he found it was blocked off by soldiers. He knew that trying to fight past them, would only draw unnecessary attention. But tonight he finally had some luck he found a manhole exit that had no soldiers covering it. As he climbed out he saw a tv in a nearby window. It was turned to a grave sight.

**"Our top story tonight, The Lake Kamigawa Hotel has been seized by a rouge Eleven terrorist group named the Japanese Liberation Front. Over 80 civilians have been taken hostage, with the JLF threatening to throw one off the roof every half hour, unless Viceroy Cornelia gives in to their demands..."**

Naruto's hands clenched in anger. No matter how bad Britannia the nation may have treated the Japanese, threatening the lives of civilians was not the answer. Naruto knew he had to get there fast. "Transformation Jutsu!" Naruto called as he turned into an Owl and flew high into the air in search of this Hotel. He quickly spotted the building shown on the tv, and flew towards the roof. There was one man guarding it, but Naruto was able to land on the roof out of his view, undo his transformation, and sneak inside the rooftop door without him noticing.

(Inside the Hotel in a room where the hostages were being kept.)

"I am Japanese!" One of the terrorists yelled as he grabbed Nina by the hair, and lifted her to her feet. "You filthy Britannians make me sick! Looking down on us, and calling us numbers!" He then gave her a depraved look. "Maybe I should show this little brat what it's like to be degraded, and dehumanized... Come on, we're going to one of the private rooms for some alone time!" He said getting ready to drag her out.

"NOOOOO!!!" Nina begged while sobbing.

"WAIT!" Milly cried getting up. "Take me instead!"

"Hmmm..." The terrorist said looking her over with a wicked leer. "You'll do even better!" He said tossing Nina aside, and grabbing Milly.

"Stop this right now!" A woman in the crowd said as she stood aside, and took off her disguise glasses. "I am Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, and I demand to speak with your leader now."

"Fine." Another terrorist in the room said. "I'll take you to him right away." He said.

"I want your word that no one in this room will be harmed, first." Euphie demanded.

"Very well... No one here hurts any of the hostages while we're gone. Understood?" He said to which all the men agreed. "Now lets go." He said taking Euphemia, and leaving the room.

No less than ten seconds after she left did the man who threatened Nina earlier grab Milly by the arm, and began to pull her away.

"No wait! You promised you wouldn't hurt us!" Milly pleaded.

"Don't worry girlie. I ain't gonna hurt you. Hell as big the sluts you Britannian women are, you'll actually enjoy this!" He said dragging her away.

"No Milly!" Nina cried. "Oh god, what have I done?!" Nina began openly sobbing over her friend's sacrifice to protect her. Shirley hugged Nina close, crying as well, praying for some sort of miracle.

---------------------------

(Inside the nearest Hotel bedroom.)

The man pushed Milly in front of a bed. "Now strip!" He ordered. "Slowly... I want to savor this."

Milly closed her teary eyes as tight as she could, as she slipped off her heels, and began unzipping her dress. _"Someone... Please help me."_ She begged.

"RASENGEN!!!" **BOOM!!!** "Ahhhhhhhggghhhh!!!!"

-----------------------------

(Outside)

"What the hell!" Cornelia yelled as a part of the outside wall exploded and a man was sent flying over 40 meters outward before crashing into the sea. _"It can't be! What is HE doing HERE of all places!?"_ She thought in anger.

--------------------------

(Back with Naruto, and Milly.)

Milly slumped the the floor, and backed against the wall in fear over what she just saw. Naruto saw her and walked up to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Milly's eyes opened as she heard those words. She was scared to death of what this... boy was capable of, but she realized if he had wanted to harm her, he'd have done so by now. "Yes..." She choked out.

"I'm here to help you. Do you know where the other hostages are?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... I can take you to them, but what about the other terrorists?" Milly asked.

"Don't worry they're no match for a Shinobi like me! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm better than a bunch of two-bit thugs." He declared.

"My... name's Milly Ashford." She said for a reason that escaped her mind at the time.

"Alright Milly. Let's go." Naruto said taking her by the hand, (Making Milly both cringe, and blush at the same time.) and running out of the room.

--------------------------

(Seconds later.)

"Where are the hostages?!" Naruto yelled as they came back to the room only to find them all gone, and the guards dead.

"I don't know." Milly said in a panic worrying about her friends. Suddenly they were cut off by the sound of gunfire coming from a distant room.

"I'm going to go investigate." Naruto said running towards the sounds. Knowing she needed him to protect her, and get her out of this nightmare, Milly quietly snuck after him.

------------------------

(Inside the Hotel office)

Lelouch smirked in satisfaction under his Zero mask as he killed the guard escorting Euphemia. The plan went off perfectly, the Black Knights had rescued the hostages, and he had taken care of the JLF leaders involved with this situation, now all that was left to do was confront Euphemia.

"Euphemia Li Britannia, we meet at last." Zero said.

"Zero, what have you done here?" Euphie asked looking at all the bodies around her.

"I have saved the hostages, something your family, not even your sister would even consider doing were it not for you being among them." He replied coldly.

Euphie stood there in silence, not wanting to believe that was the case.

"Your family is well known for stepping on those they deem unworthy for the sake of furthering their own goals." Zero said. "I already made Clovis pay for his crimes against humanity, perhaps I should do the same to you now." He said leveling his gun on Euphie. He was however swiftly interrupted by an orange blur moving in front of him, and punching him hard in the face.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are!?" Naruto yelled in rage.

"Naruto!" Euphemia cried out, surprised to see him here of all places.

Naruto turned to face her. "Euphie, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm fin- Naruto look out!" Euphie cried as she saw Zero raise his gun back at Naruto. Naruto quickly spun around and kicked the gun out of Zero's hand, and pinned him against the wall. "Alright asshole, you have some explaining to do!"

Suddenly part of Zero's mask opened up exposing glowing reddish-purple eye. "Let me go!" He yelled. Naruto quickly did as he was told, and let go of Zero.

"Naruto what are you doing!?" Milly yelled in shock as she ran into the room. Just then a loud explosion rang out, and the hotel began to shake and crumble.

"If you two want to live, come with me." Zero ordered to the girls.

"Not on my watch buddy!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Euphie, and Milly. "I'm not letting these girls in your hands!" Naruto then did a spinning kick towards the wall, while quickly creating a shaddow clone, and forming a Rasengen on the sole of his foot. _"I'm glad I came up with this as a Chakra control exercise."_ Naruto thought. The resulting explosion blinded Zero for a moment, and allowed Naruto to get away. Zero quickly realised he had to make his own escape, and ran out.

---------------------------------

(Outside)

"What the hell is that!" Cecile yelled in shock as she saw a large explosion in the side of the collapsing hotel, followed by a boy seemingly flying out of it with two girls in his arms.

"My word, he's gonna make it all the way to the shore with that leap!" Lloyd exclaimed. "How can a meer boy have that kind of power."

"Euphie!!!" Cornelia cried as she saw the boy was carrying her. "All units go after that boy, and retrive Euphie at all cost!" She yelled as she hoped in her Custom Gloucester, and sped after her beloved sister.

Elsewhere the newly formed Black Knights watched in confusion as the Britannian forces sped off.

"What the hell is going on!?" Tamaki yelled in disbelief.

"Quiet Tamaki." Zero told him. "Just because the Britannian forces are gone, does not mean we can just forget about our public debut." Zero ordered as the camera's started rolling. _"Damn this Naruto person." _Lelouch thought. _"Not only did he interfere with my plan, but he forced me to waste my Geass on him with a mundane command. Rest assured, I will deal with him quickly."_

------------------------------

(Back with Naruto, and the girls.)

"Thank you so much!" Milly cried as she hugged Naruto accidentally massing his face into her well-sized bossum, which made them both blush.

"Naruto... Thank you for protecting us..." Euphie said. "I just wanted to as-" Euphie was interrupted by the sounds of Cornelia's forces approaching.

"Shit! I have to run, bye girls!" Naruto said as he quickly leaped through the nearby woods.

_"No... I don't have to ask... I believe you now Naruto."_ Euphie thought as Cornelia surrounded her.

_"Naruto... Whoever you are, please be safe." _Milly thought.

------------------------------

**(End of Chapter 3)**

**That's it for this chapter... Sorry it took so long. Remember to vote in the poll again if you already did BEFORE I changed it. So long for now...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is the property of Sunrise. Naruto is the property of Kishimoto. I am neither of these groups/people.**

**Sorry for the long delay... I was having a severe case of disillusionment with Naruto's current direction, not to mention I generally had a major problem with Code Geass in general (To be honest, I don't find either Lelouch or Suzaku all to sympathetic or like-able, as a result both of them will have reduced roles in my fics. I'm not saying they won't be important to the story, just that it will focus more on other characters...) Anywho, enjoy.**

(Ashford Acadamy.)

Nearly 4 days had passed since the hotel incident, in that time reporters were swarming around Ashford Acadamy, trying to get an interview with the former noble family's daughter who met the strange superhuman face-to-face. Milly and her friends were currently enjoying a dip in the bath house, trying to forget about the terrifying and stressful ordeal.

"For the last time, Nina he didn't rape me!" Milly yelled at her friend in frustration.

"I'm sorry, but I... I it just." Her nerdy friend replied on the verge of tears. Milly instantly felt horrible.

"I'm sorry... It's just very stressfull... I mean one minute I was about to... Then the next... He saved me, then not only that, but he saved the Princess from Zero." Milly rambled on.

"It doesn't make sense..." Shirley said. "If he and Zero were both working to save the hostages, why would he attack him?"

"Maybe they weren't working together." Milly thought out loud. "It's possible they both showed up to save the day separately... Naruto.. I owe him my life, and my..."

"Ohhh... Is someone developing a little crush on her new knight in shining armor?" Shirley asked trying to duplicate Milly's teasing sultry tone, and utterly failing at it. This made all three girls burst into giggles... They really needed a laugh.

(Student Council room.)

Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen were all sitting around working on various projects for the upcoming Cat Festival.

"So... Have any of you guys spoken to the girls since the attack?" Suzaku asked.

"Not as much as I would have liked to, but they seemed alright, if not a little stressed out." Lelouch said.

Kallen said nothing, she was too deep in thought. _"Was this Zero's doing? Did he plan for that boy to show up? No way... Even he couldn't have access to someone with that kind of power. So what is going on."_

"Kallen... Would you like to join me for a walk?" Lelouch asked.

"Uhhhh... Sure." She said following the skinny teen out of the room.

"Huh... I wonder what's got those two so weirded out?" Suzaku asked himself.

(Britannian Research facility.)

"This is all the medical and biological data, gathered on the boy from his time in our custody. We want you to analyse this thoroughly and find out whatever it is that makes him able to do those crazy powers." Darlton said handing a disk to Lloyd.

"We'll I'll try, but I don't see what you expect me to be able to find, my field is in robotics, not biology." Lloyd said.

"Just look it over, and try to find something. The Princess is practically pulling her hair out because of this kid, and the more we know now, the less we have to find out the hard way, the next time he crosses our path." Darlton said walking away.

"Well Cecile, you can take this assignment." Lloyd said tossing the disk to her.

"Me! Why do I have to do this." She asked as she narrowly caught it.

"Because I'm positive your woman's intuition will be able to deduce this riddle better than I can." Lloyd said dramatically walking away.

"Why you sexist..." Cecile fumed, she could normally tolerate Lloyd's behavior, but on this occasion he crossed an important line. Not knowing what else to do, she took off one of her heeled boots and threw it at Lloyd's head, which missed him, and struck the leg on the Lancelot.

"It's one thing to be angry at me, but must you take it out on dear Lancelot?" Lloyd asked teasingly, as Cecile stormed out of the lab, leaving her boot behind.

(Tokyo Settlement warehouse district. Later that night.)

Naruto was roaming through this area looking for something to eat, and for a place to crash for the night. When he entered one warehouse, and saw a horrible sight. There were various Britannian people working in what looked like a drug lab, and there seemed to be several Japanese people inside taking or about to take said drugs.

"HEY! What the hell is going on here!" Naruto yelled making himself known standing atop a pile of crates.

"What the fuck's its look like you dumb eleven fuck. Were providing these eleven losers with a way to relive some happier days, before we showed them how pathetic their lives really were." A random Britannian man said as the others pointed guns at Naruto.

"Why... You... BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, he quickly grabbed a part of the crate, ripped it off, and with a powerful throw threw it clean through the Britannian's neck even before the others could pull the trigger. He he leaped and ran around to avoid the gunfire, he addressed the Japanese people in the corner of the room. "Listen to me Japanese people! I may not be one of you, nor have I suffered your plight, but throwing your minds away with drugs is never the answer to your problems, you should be trying to build a better world for yourselves! Not using chemicals to escape into a fantasy world, that path will only send you on a dark path to destruction. If you want to have better lives, you need to ACTIVELY MAKE AN EFFORT TO IMPROVE THE WORLD AROUND YOU!" He cried out defiantly.

Most of Naruto's pleas fell on deaf ears. However one woman, a Japanese woman with brown hair, and blue eyes listened to every word. She took a long look at the refrain needle in her hand. "He's right... This is not my answer." With a defiant cry she threw it on the floor, and quickly ran out of the warehouse.

Naruto had finished his speech, and was about to start kicking some ass, when suddenly a group of people in black uniforms led by a red Knightmare Frame that looked different than a Sutherland burst into the warehouse, and began shooting up the drug dealers. Then Naruto saw the same masked figure from the Hotel enter the room. "YOU!" He yelled.

_"HIM!" _Lelouch thought from inside the Zero helmet. "Q1! Change of plans, capture that boy, at any cost!" He yelled.

"Roger that!" Kallen yelled firing both her slash harkens at Naruto.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled as he narrowly avoided the massive anchors. "What gives, if we are both fighting the drug dealers, aren't we on the same side!" Naruto asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, you and I are clearly from two different worlds, two completely different realms of thinking... You saved Princess Euphemia with seemingly no ulterior motive, seeking no reward." Zero said

"I don't need a reason to save my friends!" Naruto yelled avoiding an asault rifle burst. "And what of you? Why did you get involved in that buisness anyway?"

"My Black Knights, needed a public incident to make our grand debuet. A debuet that was tarnished by you stealing the proverbial show!" Zero said.

Naruto was about to counter that when Kallen's Harkens pinned him in a corner, Kallen was about to cut him down with her assault rifle when...

*BAP BAP BAP!* A powerful burst of Knightmare-sized handgun rounds tore her rifle arm off. Another burst cut one of her harken cables.

"Dammit!" Kallen said staring down at a Knightpolice Knightmare frame bearing down on her. "I got distracted!" She cried as she tried to recall her remaining harken, as the Police frame drew a combat knife and charged at her.

Now... Naruto did not know whether it was honor, or something else, but the next thing he knew... He was leaping downwards towards the police unit, Rasangen blazing.

"RASANGEN!" Naruto screamed as he tore through the cockpit of the machine destroying the head of the sole surviving drug dealer. Seconds later the upper body of the Knightpolice exploded as Naruto came crashing out of the chest, and came off into a dive roll.

*Click* Went half a dozen firearms as they pointed at him. "We have you now." Zero said coldly. "You shouldn't have been so quick to save an enemy from an attack.

"Yeah... Well you don't seem to be my biggest enemies right now. It seems we both have bigger bowls of ramen to cook so..." In that moment Naruto formed two Rasangen in each hand. "SEE YA!" He yelled ramming one into the ground creating a massive cloud of dust and debri, and then leaping up with and using the other Rasangen to break clear through the roof.

"Dammit! He got away!" Tamaki yelled angrily.

If anyone could look under the Zero mask, they could see Lelouch's face was a mix of angry as hell, and scarred shitless.

(Stadtfeld Residence, shortly after.)

Kallen was relaxing in her room, when her mother slowly entered it.

"What do you want?" Kallen asked angrily.

"I wanted to talk to you..." She said. "I wanted to explain why I stayed... even after..."

"You don't have to explain jack shit to me. You couldn't let go of father, so you stuck around the only way you could." She hissed.

"That's not true Kallen, and deep down you know it! I stayed for you, and for Naoto, now He's gone, and all I have is you... I don't want to lose you too, the same way I lost him." Kallen could only look up at her shocked. "That's right... I know about you and the resistance, I knew you were both involved in it, but I could never work up the courage to take you both out of it."

"So that's it?" Kallen asked. "You want me to leave the resistance?"

Her mother could only shake her head. "No... I realize I could never force you to do that... Just... Be careful okay... You're my daughter... I don't want to lose you... I love you... More than anything in this world, and you're the only reason I could bear to stay here as long as I could." She admitted. "I have to get back to work now... I... I just wanted you to know how I felt." She said stepping out of the room, and shutting the door.

Kallen just sat on her bed in shock... Within seconds, she was shaking... Then she had trouble breathing. Then tears and whimpers came out of her face, as she curled up on the bed and hugged her knees close. Outside the door, her mother was also in tears, but after a minute, she managed to compose herself somewhat and went back to work.

(Ashford Academy, outside the clubhouse.)

Naruto collapsed onto the grass outside an expensive looking large building... He was tired, hungry, and worn out. "I have to find something to eat soon, or I'm a dead man." Naruto said to himself. Then suddenly. He heard something slice through the air. He spun around to narrowly avoid a kunai hit the spot where his head had just been. He quickly sat up to see the strangest sight... A Japanese woman in a maids outfit brandishing a set of kunai. Naruto's next words summed up his thoughts nicely.

"What... The... FUCK?"

**(End of Chapter 4)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is the property of Sunrise. Naruto is the property of Kishimoto. I am neither of these groups/people.**

**Thank you guys for all the love and support you gave me with your reviews... I'll be honest... Writing these chapters is not quite as fun as I would like it to be. But the encouragement and support you provide for me makes it worth the effort. Thank you all.**

(Ashford Academy, outside the clubhouse.)

"Why are you at Ashford Academy." The woman asked in a stern tone. "You're the boy who's been causing trouble all over the settlement."

"Look lady. I'm tired, I'm filthy, I'm hungry, and I getting REALLY sick of people shooting at me everywhere I go! I just want a place where I can get a meal and a place to sleep." He said very annoyed with this woman.

"You expect me to believe that! I think I know the real reason... You attacked the Viceroy's palace to try to either kidnap or assassinate one of the Princesses, and you attacked the Hotel to kidnap Euphemia for yourself, now you are here to try your hand at a different target!"

"Different target? You mean there is another Princess here?" Naruto asked. The woman instantly froze in shock... She knew right then, she had said too much.

"I see... Well now that you know that much, I can not allow you to live." She called throwing a dozen more kunai which Naruto rolled backwards to avoid.

"Heh... Nice try lady, but now all you've done is give me a chance to replenish my arsenal!" He called out grabbing two kunai and quickly inspecting them. "Ohhh... steel... We don't get a lot of steel kunai in my world, they're mostly used for swords and spears." He said brandishing both of them and lunging up at her.

Only to be cut off by the pointed toe of a black three-inch stilleto pump smashing into the underside of his chin. His head snapped up, a tooth popped out of his mouth, and he fell to the floor seemingly knocked out.

The woman admired her handy work then grimaced annoyed at the sight of blood stains on her black thigh-high stocking. "Well thanks a lot." She said to the downed boy. "High quality hose like these don't come cheep, especially on a Japanese maid's salary." She walked up with a kunai prepared to finish him off when...

*SLASH-SNAP! SLASH-SNAP!* With two powerful slashes from her kunai, Naruto snaps the heels clean off the woman's pumps, causing her to lose balance and fall on her butt. Naruto then popped up and backed away from her. The woman then could see a faint red aura around his body as he opened his mouth and a new tooth seemed to grow into place where the one she had kicked out of his mouth had been.

"Word of advice... When fighting in high heels, anticipate your opponent breaking them." Naruto said remembering the time he used that tactic to gain his first victory over Grandma Tsunade in a sparing match. Granted Tsunade pounded the crap of of him afterwards, then docked his next 10 mission's pay to replace her shoes, but looking back, it was well worth it.

The woman quickly kicked away her ruined shoes and stood up angrily. At the rate they were fighting, all her clothes would end up damaged. brandishing her two last kunai, he charged at the boy. stabbing and kicking rapidly with surgical precision. The boy was on a move as well, dodging and parrying each attack as it came. The wear and tear was getting to him... He knew he had to end this fight soon.

Finally the woman forced him to the edge of the roof, and launched a double stab with both kunai. That was the opening Naruto the kunai, he grabbed her wrists and leaned backward falling off the roof, and sending her flying over him as well. He then quickly formed a hand seal. "Transformation Jutsu: Rubber Man special!" He said as his entire skin turned red and smooth without pores, and he bounced off the ground and landed on his feet. The woman was not so lucky.

*THUD!* She hit the ground with a sickening jolt. "I'm sorry... He said to her, but you forced me to defend myself."

"Sayoko... Are you there? I heard yelling?" A meek voice said from the front door. Naruto spun around to see a young girl in a wheelchair with her eyes shut right in front of him. "Please answer me... I'm scared." She said. Naruto just stood there in shock... shock turned to a horrible feeling, he had just killed this poor girl's friend. He wanted to say something, but nothing could come out of his mouth, he just stood there, staring at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sayoko yelled coming up behind him, and wrapping her removed nylon stockings around his throat in a second. She pulled hard, determined to choke this boy out.

"Sayoko! What is it?" The poor girl asked frightened.

"This man is after you, Nunnally. I'm trying to protect you!" She yelled.

Naruto was at the end of his rope... He was about to pass out. _"No! I can't go down like this... Not like... THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_

In a second a strong red aura was surrounding the boy, and in turn a long red tail made of energy emerged from his lower back... It lashed out and grabbed Sayoko around the waist, and picked her up, slamming her onto the ground. "I TOLD YOU! I'm not out to hurt anyone!" He yelled. "I just want something to eat and a place to sleep!" All Sayoko heard was yelling, and all she saw was a monstrous red aura surrounding the boy. "A monster!" She yelled. "Nunnally run I'll protect you!" She cried running after him.

"That's it! KYUUBI AERO CLAW!" Naruto yelled as the fingernails on one hand lengthened into claws and a mini tornado seemed to whirl around each one. The second Sayoko got into range. Naruto executed an upward slash with those claws. The claws tore her maid's outfit completely open, revealing her black garter belt, and lacy bra and bikini panty set for all to see, yet leaving her flesh unscathed. The wind on the claws sent her flying twenty feet in the air, where she crashed hard onto the ground. She groaned... wiggled her bare feet to see if she could still move them, then finally fell unconscious.

"What's going on!" Lelouch asked as he came outside. "Him! It's him the guy from the Hotel." Lelouch said. _"Dammit, why is he here of all places."_"Excuse me sir... Why are you here, and why is my maid..." Lelouch took one look at the half naked Sayoko, and got a large nosebleed. It was at this time that Naruto also looked at her and got the same nosebleed.

"Look." He tried to explain. "I'm sorry, about this, but she attacked me first. If you just let me have something to eat. I promise I'll help treat her wounds, and explain everything." He tried to offer.

"Lelouch... I think we should help him." Nunnally said. "He seems nice enough."

_"Dammit Nunnally, this isn't exactly a fender bender on main street." _Lelouch thought. "Okay... Help me bring her, in, and we'll talk." Lelouch said walking over to Sayoko. "Here... I'll take her feet." Lelouch said grabbing her ankles.

"Oh... You perv." Naruto said. "Even Pervy Sage wouldn't use a girl's injury to capitalize on some fetish!" Naruto yelled. Lelouch was stunned.

"WHAT!" He yelled. "I do not have a foot fetish, that is utterly disgusting! I was just saying that cause her legs weigh less than her torso, and you're obviously stronger than I am!" He yelled. "My god! Do ALL of you blonds have your mind constantly in the gutter! I swear you are as bad as Milly!"

Naruto was snickering... He was aiming to get that kind of reaction out of the guy, then he heard Milly's name. "Huh Milly... You mean Milly from the Hotel?" Naruto asked.

"Oh... You don't know..." Lelouch sighed. "Just help me get her inside, after we patch her up, we'll have some explaining to do."

(Inside the Clubhouse.)

After about an hour, they had Sayoko cleaned, and bandaged up, and she was sleeping in her room. Naruto Lelouch, and Nunnally were sitting around the kitchen table explaining their life stories and where they came from.

"I'm... Very sorry." Naruto told Nunnally... I can't even imagine what that must have been like for you." He said glancing at the girl who sat blind and crippled.

"Nor can I imagine... what it was like for you to grow up like that." Nunnally said.

"Well... You've certainly prooven to me that there is at least some truth to what you are saying." Lelouch said. "You are welcome to stay here at least for tonight." Lelouch said. "You can sleep on the couch in the living room."

"If you need more leg room, you can pull up some of the padded chairs." Nunnally offered.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said finishing off the last of what Lelouch said was microwave beef soup... It wasn't ramen, but at least it was food. "I promise I'll find a way to repay you for your kindness."

"You are welcome." Lelouch said. "In the meantime, it is your bedtime missy." Lelouch told Nunnally as he led her up to her room.

"Big brother... I am not a baby." Nunnally whined playfully as she wheeled alongside him.

Naruto soon lay on the couch and relaxed... As he relaxed he began to focus and enhance his hearing. He heard the sounds of Nunnally, and Sayoko in a relaxing state of sleep, then when he turned to Lelouch's room, he heard a conversation.

"Why did you let him stay here?" A woman who sounded somewhat like Sakura asked.

"I had no choice... I simply could not turn him away in front of Nunnally, and besides... This is the perfect time to get to know him... To see whether he is a potential aly or enemy."

"You're trying to get him to join the Black Knights?" The woman asked.

"I have to try... He already forced me to use my Geass on him once... Such a mundane command too... Let me go... What was I thinking?" He asked himself.

_"Black Knights... Geass... That must mean... OH... SHIT!" _Naruto thought... The man who was helping him... He pretty much knew it was all just to avenge his mother, but knowing that hardly made him feel any better. _"I have to get out of here... I'll leave first thing in the morning before everyone else wakes up." _He said.

(Britannian Research Lab.)

"What did you find?" Cornelia asked Cecile sternly. When Cecile announced that she had found something, the Princess burst out of bed and ran down to the lab to see what had been found. Not even bothering to change out of her nightgown, or even put shoes on. Much to Guilford, and Darlton's dismay.

"Well... According to the biometric data... There appears to be a massive increase in the electrical charge of his body, as well as in the efficiancy of calorie burning." Cecile began showing her various charts. "For example... If the average human being gained five minutes of activity for X amount of calories burned... This boy would gain roughly twenty-eight minutes for the same amount of calories."

"Very well. But how does that explain how he is able to do the things he does?" Cornelia said.

"Upon further inspection of various X-rays, and real time thermographic video. I was able to analyse it and make a small chart of something interesting." She pulled up a video of a transparent version of his body. The seemed to be some sort of current flowing from his abdomen, to his extremities and back again. "My hypothesis is that what we are seeing is some sort of energy similar to electricity or heat... And that this is somehow the key to his strength, speed,and the powers our soldiers were said to describe him using."

"I see, and do you have any idea how powerful he would be in comparison to our Knightmares?" Cornelia asked.

"Based on everything that has been seen so far. I'd have to say he's at least on the same level as a Gloucester, but I wouldn't be suprised if he was actually powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with Lancelot." Cecile said.

"I see..." Cornelia spun. "ASPLUND!" She yelled.

"Yes my lady?" He asked not breaking his expression for a second.

"I am willing to overlook your passing an assignment I gave you off to your assistant on only one condition." She said getting nose-to-nose with him. "I want you to modify my Gloucester. Upgrade it however you can... Anyway you have to... But I want it capable of performing on par with the Lancelot, and I want it ASAP." She said.

"Princess, please reconsider." Guilford set. "Your body can't handle the strain of such a machine, you cannot put yourself in such danger."

"I agree..." Suzaku said as he came in. "Please your highness, let me handle the Boy myself."

"With all due respect Kururugi... We cannot rely on an Eleven for battle against this new enemy. This is a matter of pride, and I will take care of this foe myself. Honor demands it." She said storming away her two Knights hot on her bare heels. As she left the lab, she ran into Euphemia who had taken the time to get dressed.

"Sister, what are you doing up?" Cornelia asked.

"I heard there was a development in the Naruto case, and I wanted to see what it was. Sister, you can't do this to him... He saved me, he saved the Hostages. He's a hero!"

Cornelia sighed and put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "You are far too naive sister... he is a super powered trouble maker and a threat to Britannia's hold over this territory. He has to be dealt with one way or another."

"How can you say that?" Euphemia asked shocked. "He's a human being with dreams and feelings just like us. He's not an abomination that needs to be destroyed, he can be reasoned with, talked to!"

"That is enough, Euphie!" Cornelia said harshly. "You are obviously corrupted by this boy, and the Kururugi boy! You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Tell me something sister... If I was not among the hostages at the hotel... would you have let them all die?" Euphie asked shaking... Cornelia, was stunned, she did not know what to say... She didn't want to lie to her sister, but at the same time... She knew this would hurt her.

"I see... I didn't want to believe it... You... Clovis... You're just the same as father when he threw out Lelouch and Nunnally!" She yelled.

*SLAP!* Euphie was laterally spun around one-hundred-eighty degrees from that blow. She stood there in shock shaking. "You... You hit me." She said in shock.

"Euphie... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Cornelia said instantly feeling horible, putting her ahnd on her sister's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Euphie cried out pushing her sister away, and running down the hall.

"Euphie! NO! Come back!" Cornelia cried as she was overtaken by sobs.

(Outside the Ashford clubhouse.)

It was early morning when Milly walked over the the club house to check on Lelouch and Nunnally... She got really worried as he saw several discarded Kunai and destroyed clothing... She was about to run to the door and see what was going on, when Naruto came through the door quietly.

"NARUTO!" Milly screamed in a combination of surprise and joy hugging him tight. "Why are you here!"

"GAH!" He cried being smothered into her ample chest. _"I swear even Grandma Tsunade wasn't so big!"_He thought trying to pull himself away. He finally managed to free himself from her grip. "Milly, hi it's nice to see you, look I'll explain everything, but not right now." Naruto said fidgeting for a second as he tried to figure out what to do. "I got it... Meet me on the roof of that building tomorrow night." Naruto said pointing to Ashford Acadamy. "I'll explain everything there." With that he took off in a powerful leap. Milly was utterly stunned.

Meanwhile from his room, Lelouch watched angrily. _"Dammit... He ran off again... But why... Did Milly drive him off, or did he plan to leave before she came... I suppose I owe her, if it's the latter... Her yelling woke me up after all... Whatever... I need to get back to planning for Narita."_

(Just outside the Tokyo Settlement... At the base of the Narita Mountains... The next day.)

Naruto was back on the run... Looking for a steady food supply, and decent shelter, but at least he wasn't within throwing distance of someone who might want to kill him. He was thinking about what his next move would be, and more importantly what he would say to Milly... Should he tell her about Zero, or not? All this weighed heavily on his mind... Then there was a massive rumble. A giant landslide was bearing straight down on him. Looking to bury both him AND the settlement.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

**(End of Chapter 5)**

Anyone have any suggestions for upgrades for Cornelia's Gloucester, I will be happy to listen to them... In the meantime... Please vote in the poll (If you haven't already... And hopefully I'll see you soon.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is the property of Sunrise. Naruto is the property of Kishimoto. I am neither of these groups/people.**

**Also note: I apologize if any events from the series differentiate from canon, without Naruto's intervention with little or no explanation... I have not seen all off the episodes, only read about them... Nor do I really care to watch many of them.**

**Also note: WARNING The following chapters may contain some gore, foul launguage, and suggestive scenes, based on that... The rating has been bumped up to M.**

(Just outside the Tokyo Settlement... At the base of the Narita Mountains... The next day.)

_"Dammit... Even if I get out of the way... The settlement will be buried under the dirt... This calls for something drastic!" _"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as eighteen-hundred copies of himself appeared. Forming two lines of nine-hundred each. They split into pairs. Each pair created a larger beach volleyball-sized version of the Rasangen. "BIG BALL RASANGEN!" He yelled as the second line of four-hundred-and-fifty clones drove their Rasangens into the ground, as the front line then drove their Rasangens head on into the advancing colum of dirt.

*BOOM!* The advancing column of dirt was now being rapidly ground into a giant cloud of dust that slowly hovered over the city. Naruto figured it would bloc out the sun, and make breathing and visibility difficult, but at least they wouldn't be buried alive. Eventually the advancing pile of dirt got too great, and toppled over the first line of clones who dissolved under the weight of the Earth. That was where the second line came in.

By then the second line of clones had used their Rasangens to create a giant hole between the settlement and the mountains 20 feet wide, 200 meters long, and 200 feet advancing column of dirt poured into this hole just barely managing to fill it. When all was said and done, the surviving clones that were not buried poofed out of existence, while the real Naruto collapsed on the ground.

"...Boy that was tough..." Naruto said as he focused his hearing... He could hear the sounds of a large battle going on up in the mountains. "Those IDIOTS!" He yelled to himself. "Don't they realize the danger they just put this town in! They're as bad as Akatsuki!" He yelled bolting up the mountain.

(Up in the mountains.)

Five Burai Kais, had just eliminated an entire Britannian unit. The sole survivor piloting a deep purple Gloucester with a cape quickly fled the scene. "Damn. I have to go help the Princess." Guilford said retreating. The five machines were about to pursue when Naruto burst from the forrest, and landed right in the center of them.

"Hey!" A female voice of one of the machines yelled pointing an assault rifle at him. "It's that kid from the Hotel."

Naruto quickly flashed through some handsigns. "Solid Air shove Jutsu!" Naruto said thrusting with his plam sending what looked like a colum of air down the barrel of her rifle causing it to explode."

"AHHH! Son of a! You're gonna pay for that!" She took a swipe with a red-hot chainsaw-bladed katana, but Naruto easily jumped over it, and landed on her head.

"Hey stop it!" Naruto yelled. "Don't you realize your fighting caused a giant landslide! You nearly killed a lot of Innocent people!"

"Landslide?" The man in a Burai with white painting asked.

"Pssh, so what! Who cares about a bunch of goddamn Britannians anyway!" A younger male voice yelled as he fired an assault rifle burst at Naruto. The young ninja jumped in the air, and a single bullet struck the woman's Knightmare in the head.

"AHH! Watch it Asahina!" She yelled.

"Sorry Chiba." He said.

"Let us handle this!" An older sounding man said as the last two Burais fired their slash harkens at Naruto. Naruto spun and twisted in mid air to avoid the blades. Then landed onto the cable of one, and started running down it.

"What the!" A man who sounded slightly younger than the older sounding man said.

"Urabe look out!" The leader said trying to cut the cable with his own Katana, but it was two late as Naruto jumped into the air and flashed through a series of handsigns.

"Transformation jutsu: Lead foot special!" Naruto yelled as in a puff of smoke his enteri leg from the shin down, was now seemingly made of lead, pants leg, sandal, and all. "HIYAA!" He cried coming down hard on the torso of the Burai with a mighty axe kick which tore off most of the torso.

"Shit! I can't eject... She's gonna blow!" Urabe yelled as the door opened, and he jumped from the Knightmare and ran behind a tree just seconds before it fell to the ground, and blew up.

"Boy! You are gonna pay for that." The Older man yelled.

"Semba calm down!" The leader said. " "Everyone, surround him!" He yelled as the four remaining Burai's charged at Naruto and began to run circles around him. After about a minute they stopped.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Chiba asked.

"Underground!" Asahina yelled noticing a small hole in the ground.

"AHHH!" Semba yelled as his Burai was dragged underground, he managed to eject before the machine was sent completely under.

"Dammit! Now he got Semba too!" Chiba yelled. "What the hell is this kid!" She and Asahina got right next to each other side to side.

*POP!* Naruto blasted out of the ground between them. Instinctively Asahina and Chiba both swung at him. Naruto spun in the air to avoid both swords... And they accidentally each stuck the other in the side.

"SHIT!" They both yelled as they ejected seconds before their machines fell to the ground and exploded.

Naruto then popped out from behind the tree he had taken cover behind. "Heh! Ain't I a stinker." He said with a smirk. In a second though the leader was op top of him, ruthlessly slashing and stabbing at him with his Katana.

"You wanna play rough eh!" Naruto asked forming a Rasangen in each hand. "FINE BY ME!" With that he parried the large katana with one Rasangen, snapping it in two, and with the other Rasangen leaped up and slammed it into the torso. Upwards he went destroying the entire front of the torso, leaving the leader exposed in his pilot chair as his knightmare crashed backward.

"Well... Go ahead." He said as he stared at Naruto looking down on him. "Finish me."

"No..." Naruto said. "Just leave this battle and I will not hurt you. You still have to liberate this land right? Just do it the honorable way were civilians don't have to be put at risk."

The man slowly unstrapped himself and climbed out of the frame. "My name is Kyoshiro Tohdoh... I hope to see you again someday." He said bowing before he took off into the forest.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. "Nice to know at least someone around here has a sense of honor." Naruto said before hearing the sounds of more fighting and moving to investigate.

(Further along inside the mountains. In a small canyon.)

"Dammit!" Cornelia yelled as the Guren took off her Knightmare's other arm... Her Gloucester being upgraded... She was forced to resort to a regular Gloucester spray painted in her colors.

"Princess Cornelia... I have been waiting to see you for quite some time." Zero said advancing on her. Suddenly the Lancelot burst through the canyon walls. "Unhand the Princess!" Suzaku yelled driving both Lelouch and Kallen back with shots from the VARIS.

"Dammit!" Kallen yelled firing up her radiation wave shield tyo block his shots, but her machine's arm was falling fast. "I can't hold on much longer. Zero... Get out of here! I'll hold him off."

"No Q1! You are too important to sacrifice... Run away as well." Lelouch said retreating in his custom Burai.

"Are you alright your Highness?" Suzaku asked.

"Don't worry about me, just stop Zero!" Cornelia yelled putting aside her pride for once.

"R-right!" He said taking off.

He began to pursue Zero... With a few more shots from his VARIS, he disabled the Burai causing the man to eject. When he exited his discarded pod. Suzaku was waiting for him.

"Zero... You may have helped back at the Hotel, but you are still a terrorist. You must be stopped." Suzaku said.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Naruto leaped out of the forest and crashed into the Lancelot with a mighty shoulder tackle that threw it off balance, causing it to fire it's VARIS wildly in the air. "Don't you fools realized you almost buried the settlement if a damn landslide!"

"LANDSLIDE!" Both of them yelled in shock.

"I... I didn't mean to... Oh god." Lelouch fought to himself.

"Stop this senseless fighting... All you are doing is putting innocent civilians in more danger." Naruto said. "You of all people should not want that to happen, isn't that right Lelouch?" Naruto asked him making sure Suzaku couldn't hear using wind jutsu to keep the sound away from him. Lelouch's heart stopped at that question.

"H-... H-How!" He asked shocked and horrified.

"I have really good ears... It comes from having a Fox sealed in you, combined with ninja training." Naruto said.

"Stop this right now!" Suzaku yelled. "You are both enemies to the Empire, and I have to take both of you in!" He fired his VARIS again.

"Shadow clone pyramid!" Naruto yelled forming a wall of shadow clones to intercept the shot then used the smoke as cover to launch a flying kick combo at Lancelot. "Stop! This! Damn! Fighting! NOW!" He yelled with each kick.

*SLAM* Suzaku nailed the ninja with a powerful backhand sending him flying into a tree. _"Naruto... Euphie may care for you, and I also care for her, but at the same time I have to fulfill my own goals... You will have to defeat me if you want to survive."_ He thought drawing an MVS and advancing on him. He pointed the VARIS at Naruto and slowly nudged him with the gun.

*POW!* "Naruto swiftly kicked the rifle so hard it flew out of Lancelot's hand. Suzaku instantly countered with a swing of his MVS, just as Naruto began to spring up.

*SHLUCK!* Naruto landed back on his feet to a disturbing sight... There was a large sideways cut on his stomach, and his intestines spilled out onto the floor. Naruto was shocked... shock turned into anger... anger turned into bloodlust!

Suzaku was shocked to see a massive red aura surround Naruto, then some force was pulling his intestines back into his body and sealing the cut under his ruined jumpsuit. His eyes turned red, nails lengthened into claws.

"RAAAAAGH!" Naruto yelled thrusting both his hands out, two large aura clawed hands reached out and grabbed his shoulders. One seemingly effortless pull later, Lancelot was now missing both it's arms.

"Dammit! This guy... He's not human!" Suzaku exclaimed firing off his hip mounted slash harkens at Naruto only for them to be blocked somewhat by the aura surrounding Naruto only just pushing him back a little. "It's no good! I have to get out of here!" He yelled retreating from the fight.

"COME BACK HERE!" Naruto yelled about to pursue, when something grabbed his shoulder. He spun around to see a Green haired woman standing behind him, looking him in the eye, when their eye's meant, Naruto was bombarded with various visions he couldn't understand... It was all so confusing and strange that he passed out.

(A small cave in Narita some time later.)

When Naruto woke up, he found himself laying on a makeshift bed in a cave with Lelouch, and the strange woman standing over him.

"Naruto... We need to talk." Lelouch said.

**(End of Chapter 6)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is the property of Sunrise. Naruto is the property of Kishimoto. I am neither of these groups/people.**

**Also note: I apologize if any events from the series differentiate from canon, without Naruto's intervention with little or no explanation... I have not seen all off the episodes, only read about them... Nor do I really care to watch many of them.**

**Also note: WARNING The following chapters may contain some gore, foul launguage, and suggestive scenes, based on that... The rating has been bumped up to M.**

(A small cave in the Narita Mountains.)

"I want answers!" Naruto yelled spring up, grabbing Lelouch and pinning him against the wall. "Why are you doing these things? Does your sister know about this? How can you put your life in danger like this, knowing she depends on you? What the hell is Geass, and who is she!" He yelled pointing at C.C.

"Naruto... Calm down... I have no intention of hurting or running away from you, just put me down and I will explain everything." Lelouch said in a panicky voice. Naruto slowly calmed down, and let him go, but still remained close enough to grab him if he tried to get away.

"I am doing this, to find out the truth behind my Mother's death, and to create a peaceful world for Nunnally to live in. No, she does no know about this, and if you care at all for her emotional health and well being, you will do nothing to tell her. As I said before, the goal I pursue is well worth the risks it poses to me. Geass is a special power that enables me to command anyone to do anything I want, it can only be used once per person, so don't worry about me using it on you. That woman is C.C., she is the one who gave me this power."

"Wow..." Naruto said in shock, but he quickly composed himself. "Even so... Don't you realize what you almost caused with that Landslide... You could have killed alot of people!

"I admit, that part was my fault, and mine alone... I caused the landslide intending to cut the enemy's froces in two, but I never realized the full scope of what I had committed. I am deeply sorry."

"Yeah... How is the settlement doing anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Wellllll..." Lelouch said nervously.

(Tokyo settlement, Viceroy's palace.)

"GODDAMN THAT FUCKING ELEVEN BRAT!" Cornelia screamed in a blind rage. The entire Tokyo settlement, including the entirty of the Viceroy's palace was completely covered in a thick layer of darkened dust.

_"At least it could have been a lot worse."_ Euphemia thought observing from the deck of a G-1 base.

(Back in the Cave.)

"According to reports, the entire Settlement is covered in dust." Lelouch has said. "A few people have been hospitalized for inhaling it, but no deaths have been reported."

"Well at least that's good to hear." Naruto said. "So what exactly do you plan to do now?"

"I'm going to wipe out what remains of the JLF." Lelouch said. "At this point they will only be a hindrance."

"Understood... And you want my help?" Naruto said.

"Yes... I would like it." Lelouch said extending his hand.

"Alright... I'll do it." Naruto said after a moment of contemplation. "You seem to be a decent person deep down... But I have one condition... Princess Euphemia... She is NEVER to be harmed. You harm her, or use that power on her, I will kill you myself." He said darkly.

"You needn't worry." Lelouch said. "I have no intention of doing any such thing. Now come along." He said getting up to leave.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Where else, your clothes are ruined. you need new ones." Lelouch said with a smile.

(Lloyd's Lab)

"These readings are amazing..." Lloyd observed. "Not only are the target's healing abilities far greater than what was previously stated, but now he appears to have some sort of telekinetic ability."

"You actually admire that... thing?" Suzaku asked in shock.

"Not for what he does." Lloyd said with a dismissive wave. "For what he is... For what he can potentially give us... An entire new generation in potential military, and medical technology. Suzaku, Cecile, do you two not realize that we may be literally on the heels of a potential new era in warfare."

"Indeed... He is impressive... and he saved the settlement from that landslide... This boy is a hero." Cecile admitted.

Suzaku opened his mouth to protest, but nothing could come out. _"She is right about that..." _He admitted in his mind._ "He did what even the Lancelot and I probably couldn't do... But still... If Zero caused the Landslide... Why did he save him... I have to find out the truth... Even if it means fighting him again."_

"Whether or not he saved anyone is irrelevant." Cornelia said. "He is too valuble a potential asset to be allowed to run free. Asplund... How is my Glouscester coming along."

"It's almost completed... It should be fully battle operational with two days." Lloyd answered.

"Excellent." Cornelia said. _"Just you wait boy... I will make you pay for all the trouble you've caused me."_

(Ashford Academy... Rooftop... Later that night.)

Milly was waiting for Naruto to show up... She couldn't quite explain it... But she wanted to look good for this occasion. Gone was her Ashford school uniform in favor of a purple blouse open just enough to show a decent amount of cleavage... a shin-length black ballroom skirt covered her lower body... Her feet were clad in nothing save for a pair of three-inch silver pumps. Her nails painted a pale pink color. She had been waiting on the rooftop for over an hour, and it was getting a little cold.

*sigh* "Maybe he's not coming..." Milly said sadly... She was about to head back downstairs. When she heard something land on the roof.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting... I had some other stuff to take care of." Naruto's voice said. Milly spun around and saw him. Naruto now had on an orange t-shirt with a black multi-pocked vest over it. He had on a pair of black cargo pants with an orange strip going down each side, held up by a small, but multi-pocketed utility belt. His sandals were replaced with black combat boots.

"Naruto?... You look amazing..." Milly said blushing just a bit.

"Uhhh... Thanks..." Naruto said blushing as well.

Milly decided to cut straight to the point. "I want to know who you are, and where you come from." She said bluntly. "I mean... You are such an amazing and fascinating person... I just want the full story of the man who saved me..."

Naruto sighed before speaking. "Okay... You might want to either sit down, or take those heels off, cause this will take awhile."

Over the next three hours, Naruto told Milly everything he knew about his world. "She cried upon hearing about the Kyuubi being sealed inside him, and about his lonely childhood. She smiled, and laughed at some of the funny pranks he pulled. She heard it all... His battles with Haku, Neji, and Gaara. The death of the Third Hokage. His mission to find Tsunade. Sasuke's defection from Konoha. The three year training trip. The battles with Akatsuki. The death of his mentor Jiraiya, and finally him fleeing to this world to spare his village from Akatsuki's wrath. When it was all over, Milly grabbed him into a powerful embrace.

"How can someone go through so much... and still be such a wonderful human being..." She said tears freely leaking from her eyes.

"I just do the best I can... day after day..." He admitted. He really had no answer to that himself.

"It's late..." She observed. "I should get some sleep." She tried to get up, but fell right back down... She was too tired to even move. "Oh dear... Naruto... Can you carry me to my room?" She asked blushing... For all her perverted antics, she was actually very shy when it came to such things.

"Sure..." He said scooping her up in his arms and carrying her downstairs. Trying his hardest not to be seen as she directed him to her dorm room. He finally managed to get her inside her room. He gently lay her on the bed, as she slipped off her heels, letting them clatter to the floor.

"Naruto... Can you... sleep with me?" Milly asked shyly.

Naruto blushed, but for some reason was unable to say no... He pulled off his boots and socks and crawled into the bed with her. Milly then shamelessly began to curl up right into his arms, mashing her ample bossum into his defined chest. "Naruto... Would you be able... to spend some more time with me?" Milly asked.

"Of course... I've been caught up in so much... I would like that a lot." Naruto said gently rubbing her back to provide a source of comfort.

"Thank you..." Milly said kissing his cheek and dozing off.

Naruto blushed and dozed off as well... Getting his first truly peaceful night of sleep since arriving in this world.

**(End of Chapter 7)**


End file.
